Curiosity
by sarchin
Summary: Extreme AU fic with my new favorite movie pairing, MagnetoPyro. Minor slash.


** Warning:** This is most definitely AU. So you have been warned.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher standing in the front of the room. I was thinking about the silver-haired man that has haunted my dreams for nights on end.  
  
This man that I did not know was in my dreams listening to my problems and helping me. He comforted me with soft hugs and gentle kisses. His skin was white as fresh cream and his hair had a blue tint in the soft light of the candles in my dreams. His blue eyes glowed with care and love.for me.  
  
I thought of the things I told him. Of my newly found attraction to men. How I wished I could meet him. I told him of my crush on Eric Lensherr. He always listened with curiosity, talking in soft soothing words. He told me that nothing was wrong with liking men. He put my doubts to an end. I believed all of his words. His promises that someday we would meet.  
  
Did this mean my silver-haired beauty was real? Did it mean that somewhere in this world, a man knew of all my secrets? This one thought sent a shiver through out my body.  
  
If I did meet this man, would he still like me? Would he still accept me for who I am? Has he been pretending to care about my problems and me?  
  
Soon I believed that he didn't care. Why would a man of his magnitude even care for such a boy as me? A simple, unpopular senior in high school?  
  
I didn't even know of his sexual preferences. Our conversations never fell to him. In my next dream, I will find out more about him. I will find out my beauty's name and where he is. I will find out his age. When I am done, I will know him like I know a friend.   
  
I had finally gotten to the comforts of my bedroom, ready for a night of sleep and dreaming. I pulled off my cloth, throwing them to the floor, leaving me standing in my boxers.  
  
I crawled under the quilt my mother made me before she left me. Burying my head in my pillow, my eyes fluttered shut as the sleep took me over.  
  
"John." A smooth voice whispered. I looked to the large bed. On top of the crème colored sheets, sat my silver-haired beauty. His white teeth shining as he smiled lightly. His jaw length hair shone with its bluish tint. His blue eyes peered at me from behind his dark lashes.  
  
I walked towards the bed, sitting next to him.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged lightly. "John. What's wrong?" I looked into his concern filled eyes. As soon as he asks about my day, I start talking, but today, I was on a mission.  
  
"I want to know about you." I said. He smiled lightly then sighed.  
  
"I can't tell you anything." He said. My anger grew. I told him about my life, yet he wouldn't tell me anything.  
  
"You know everything about me! I want to know about you!" I yelled clutching the blanket.  
  
"But that is where you are wrong. Everyday something happens to you. I can never know everything about you." He replied calmly. "John. Don't worry. Soon enough we will meet and you will know all about me. But I come to your dreams to offer you relief from you life. To let you get it all out." He said still talking in a calm voice. With that I sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm starting to not like Eric anymore. Today in gym, we were playing football and I tackled him. I couldn't get off of him, I was stuck, and he called me a fag and kicked my leg leaving a bruise. He told all of his buddies too. How could you say it's okay to like men when I am getting hurt for it and no one even knows yet?" I asked turning to look into his blue eyes and rubbing the bruise.  
  
"John. Not everyone is as accepting as others. They are afraid of things different from them. Everyone tormented our days, are mainly tormented for being different from the rest. Some will accept you, some will not." He said rubbing my shoulders again.  
  
"What about you? Are you ever tormented?" I asked trying to trick him into reveal something.  
  
"I will tell you this. Yes, I prefer men to women. I am tormented like you." He replied with a sigh. It was my turn to comfort him.  
  
I pulled his body to mine and hugged him. I breathed in the scent of his cologne and soap. It mixed and mingled in my nose causing my nose to itch. I reached up and rubbed my nose, but the itch wouldn't go away.  
  
I scrunched up my face and kept rubbing pulling a laugh from the boy. I smiled and sneezed. The itch was gone.  
  
Suddenly someone was shaking me.  
  
"Good bye John." The man said with a gentle kiss on my cheek. I blinked and looked around. My room was here and my older brother was standing over me.  
  
"Up." He said and walked out of my room leaving me to think about the silver- haired beauty. I pulled myself from bed and walked to the shower, letting the water relax me.  
  
I pulled on a pair of black bondage pants and a long-sleeved shirt with rips in it held together by safety pins. I looked into my mirror moving my slick and messy brown hair from my eyes. My almond shaped dark brown eyes looked at me behind the dork lashes. My peach colored skin was still moist from the water.  
  
I attached my wallet chain to my pants and pulled on my boots. I sprayed myself with some cologne before grabbing my black messenger bag and walking down the stairs quietly, careful not to wake my father.  
  
With a nod towards my brother I grabbed a pop tart and left the house slowly walking towards my school.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
I arrived to the red brick building with five minutes to get to my locker. I quickly walked to it and pulled out my books when someone stood beside me. I looked over and a girl was going through the lock. She was probably new so I paid mo mind. Suddenly there was a scream and I looked and saw Jean, one of the 'popular' people, stomping down the hall. Oh yeah. Jean's locker is next to mine.  
  
I closed my locker and walked down the hall, away from the fight that people were running to see. I walked into my first period class plopping in a desk in the back row. The bell then rang and students started to filter in. As the teacher started talking, I put my head down and closed my eyes.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be here." A voice said. I looked around and saw my beauty sitting on the crème colored bed.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked confused.  
  
"You should be in class. You better wake up." He said and stepped off the bed. He kissed my forehead softly and I opened my eyes. My classroom was around me again.  
  
A few people looked back smiling and I focused on the front of the room where the teacher was standing with a new boy. He was smiling at me as I stared in awe. It was my silverhaired beauty.  
  
"You may pick a seat." The teacher said and I noticed how many open seats there really were. And to everyone's surprise, mine included he picked the seat right next to me.  
  
"Hello John." He whispered.  
  
"Hello my silver-haired beauty." I said calling him what I called him in my dreams.  
  
"Well John. Since you seem to know the new boy, you may show him around." My teacher said and I nodded. Many of the girl's faces fell.  
  
"So. Where's Eric?" He asked and nodded towards Eric who was sitting in the front row. "Ah. I can see why you liked him." He said and smirked as I blushed.  
  
"Shut up." I said sticking out my tongue. He looked around quickly and grabbed my tongue taking me by surprise.  
  
"Watch where you put that thing, you never knows what could land on it." He said letting go of it. I could still taste him on my tongue as he smiled and turned towards the board.  
  
I put my head down and watched him. Then my eyes unfocused and I drifted into sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in the bedroom and the boy was sitting on the bed with a smirk.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked taking my seat next to him and putting my head in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
"I wanted to see you dressed normal." He replied.  
  
"I talk to you every night in my boxers!" I replied with a grin. He shrugged. "Wait. How can you be here? Are you asleep too?" I asked and he grew an amused smirk.  
  
"No. I'm not asleep. Technically, when I talk to you, you are in my mind. So right now in the middle of class, you are in my mind. You are asleep and I am reading the pages assigned." He replied, his smirk growing.  
  
"Whoa! Your mind is a romantic bedroom?" I asked laughing. He laughed too.  
  
"Well. To you it is so at the moment it is like that to me too." He said. "You have to get up." He said. I groaned but my groan was cut short by his lips on mine. He kissed my softly for a few moments before pulling back and smiling. Then I blinked and my eyes opened to my classroom.  
  
I looked up at the boy and he smiled and made a kissing face causing me to blush. He stifled a laugh and continued reading. I pulled out my book and started reading too. School was going to be interesting.  
  
""""""""""""""""END"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


End file.
